Bite Me!
by Glasshousegang716
Summary: Claire's cousins, Becca and Robbie come to Morganville with their best friend Emily. After moving in with a creepy but kind vampire who has a passion for blood doughnuts, they know the danger of Morganville. With a strange, gorgeous guy who makes all the girls do what he wants life is completely different from usual. But with the Glass House Gang to help them,they can figure it out
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey guys! We hope you like the story! This is just a short background to the characters we made up. There will be a few more extra characters later on.**_

**Prologues.**

**Sarah Litfield**

Sarah was born in 1528 to a not so wealthy family. She is a vampire. Her family were traders, in the odd time they got lucky and had a bit of money and they could sleep happy but for most of the time they picked at what they could get. So Sarah was forced to earn money by becoming Henry VIII servent when she turned 16, it wasn't a job she wanted, it was just that she needed it and for the next two years her life was hell. Beaten and starved just so her family could feed themselves. Then when she was 18 she went to an old library and met a man named Myrnin. He said he could help her, then she felt a pain in her neck. She tried to scream for someone anyone but then she simply passed out. Stuck at 18 forever. In the book she is 485.

**Becca Danvers**

Becca was born in Morganville but left just after with her twin brother Robbie. Her dad is Claire's dad's brother so she is Claire's cousin. There are the same age and get on really well. Although she is part of the Danvers family, she feels more on the outside. They are quite and shy whereas she is loud and out going. She moves to Morganville because she was born there and felt like she needed to be there.

**Robbie Danvers**

Robbie is Becca's twin brother. He is quiet, kind and very protective over his sister (who is younger than him by a few minutes). He starts to fall for Emily, Beccas BFF. But she hates him. Robbie is very like his parents, he has light brown hair like his mum and the same nose as his dad.

**Emily Pantiz**

Emily is a goth. Very like Eve, bubbly, random and kind. She pretends to hate Robbie but secretly likes him. She has died jet black hair with a purple side fringe and dip dyed ends. She likes skulls but not as much as Eve, she wears a lot of stripey clothes and usually the colours black, red and purple. Both of her parents died when she was 7. She lived on the streets until her best friend Becca asked her to come to Morganville wih her.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Reveiw, the next chapters will be along soon! ~Glasshousegang716**_


	2. Moving In

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's another chapter for you guys.**_

Becca woke up by a loud knocking on the front door at 4:30am. Groaning, she made her way down stairs and opened the door.

"Seriously Em, it's half four," she moaned to the goth girl standing in front of her, "the bus'll be here at six."

"I know," Emily told her, "but I'm just really excited to be going to Morganville!"

"Okay, just come inside." Becca yawned, looking at the four cases around her feet.

**One & a half hours later...**

"Becca, Emily," Robbie yelled, "the bus is here!"

The girls ran down stairs with a numerous amount of suitcases. Robbie looked down at his one case.

"Do yo really need all that stuff?"He asked.

"Err, yeah!" Emily replied.

"Okay..." Robbie said, "shall we go?"

They loaded their suitcases onto the coach.

"I'm gonna go to sleep," Becca said, "don't you dare wake me!" she glared at them for few seconds.

"Don't worry sis," Robbie smirked, "we wouldn't dream of it!"

They all waved out of the window, shouting goodbyes to the town that was once their home.

**Four hours later - near the Morganville border...**

"Woohoo!" Robbie screamed as they past the 'Now entering Morganville sign', Emily roled her eyes that were covered in black make-up and leaned over to the seat infront of her where Becca was sat. 'So, we there yet?' Emily asked, chewing gum. "Nearly," Becca nodded in answer to Emilys question. The bus was quite desserted, only those 3, an old small lady with very long white hair. She wore a red hat and a long red coat, she had a worn leather suit case at her side. There was also the bus driver, he was bald with a long goatee.

Emily got out her mirror and checked her hair and make-up. She had slightly curly black hair that was dip dyed purple on the fringe and ends. She was a goth.

The bus holted outside Morganville station, Emily, Robbie and Becca grabbed there bundles of suitcases and stood out in the morning sun to stretch there legs. "See, told you it was better to get the 4 hour bus at 6am not pm," Becca bragged and stuck her tongue out at Robbie. Emily gave a fake cough to hurry them along.

"So what's Claires address again?" Robbie asked Becca as they walked past Common Grounds.

"716 Lot street, not far from here," Becca said looking at the map.

"So is your cousin cool?" Emily said, "is Claire Danvers awesome or anything?"

"Well she's a geek," Robbie said, "school crazy." He added just as they past the 'Lot street' sign. "But xshe lives with these 3 people called Michael, he plays guitar. Shane, he's Claires boyfriend, and Eve, you'll like her, she's a goth."

"Yay!" Emily squealed and rushed past Becca to find 716. And in a few minutes they did.

It had a strange symbol on the front and looked very old. They all ran up the steps together, all desperate to put all there bags down. Becca stepped forwards and knocked a few times on the door. A boy opened it, Becca and Emily both though he was very handsome. But Robbie didn't seem to notice. "Hey, I'm Shane Collins. Claire!" He yelled, "your cousins are here! And by the looks of it Eve's twin sister!" Claire elbowed him and ran to hug Becca, then Robbie, before making Shane make 4 trips to get all the bags.

They heard a guitar from the other room. Playing it was an angelic like boy. He had blonde sweeping hair and peircing blue eyes. And leaning over his shoulder was a goth, like Emily. She had black hair, wore a short black skirt with a black vest top and a fish net top. Michael stopped playing and went to greet the guests.

"Hi, I'm Michael Glass, I own this house, and this is Eve Rosser, my girlfriend." He gestured to Eve and she waved.

"Guys," Claire said, "this is Becca Danvers and Robbie Danvers. They're twins, and my cousins. Oh and this is Emily.. erm.. Pantiz. Becca's best friend."

Robbie and Becca greeted them all with handshakes and Emily mummbled, "S'up." And went to talk to Eve and Michael.

"Where are we sleeping then?" Robbie asked Shane.

"Oh, you're with me, on the floor of course. And Emily's with Eve because you know, goth and goth. And that leaves Claire with Becca." Shane nodded and so did Robbie. It sounded like a plan, but they were going to need a better place to stay if they were going to end up in Morganville. Michael seemed to have read his mind because he went over to him.

"You know there's a house next door, 714, and the girl who owns it is renting out rooms, you interested?" The room went still and Michael looked puzzled. "What?"

Eve ran up to him, dragging Emily in tow. "No Michael, just no. You know who owns that house."

Becca came to Robbies side and asked, "What? Who owns it?"

"Sarah, crazy, Litfield." Shane answered.

"Shane!" Eve shouted, "just because she's a.. you know.. doesn't make her crazy."

"She's what, like a lesbian?" Emily smirked and Claire shook her head.

"If they're going to live here they they're need to know about vampires." The rest of the Glass house nooded.

"Okay," Michael said and told them a story.

"Wow," Emily whistled.

"Not possible," Becca chriped.

"Sick," Robbie said.

"Any questions?" Claire asked.

"Yeh, just one..." Becca said, "how gullible do you think we are?"

Eve and Michael exchanged looks before Michael showed them his fangs.

"That's awesome!" Robbie shouted and went closer to Michaels face.

"Close enough," Shane warned and Michael put his fangs away.

"How old _are _you?" Emily questioned.

"Not old, Michael's the youngest vampire," Claire said, "he's been a vampire for two years now." They all nodded and there was an awkward silence.

Becca had dark brown hair tied up in a simple bobble. She had green eyes with a tint of red and she never tanned. Her top was white with a neon pink flower on the front and basic denim jeans.

"You got a toilet?" Robbie broke the silence. Emily and Shane laughed, "up stairs on the left, first door." Shane said.

Robbie walked up stairs and went to the toilet. He flushed the toilet and looked at himself in the mirror. Robbie's hair was light brown and his eyes were a solid dark blue. He wore a black short sleeved top and dark blue jeans.

He walked down stairs just as the rest of them were leaving to see next door. Emily turned to Robbie. "Your flie's open Rob," She said and left the house. Robbie blushed zipped up and chased after them.

"Why are you looking there anyway?" He nudged Emily.

"With bright pink boxers it's hard to miss Robbie," Becca said and Emily laughed.

The house looked slightly newer than the Glass house. Maybe early Victorian. And with a different symbol, it was a cross between the Greek letter S and Greek letter L, but only Claire new that from her advanced TPU classes. The S and the L stood for Sarah Litfield.

Michael had, had to stay behind because of the time of day but Eve, Claire and Shane accompanied them. They moved slowly to the red wood door, it had a vampire door knocker on the front, Emily thought it was actually cute but it sent a shiver down Becca's spine. Shane went forward to knock on the door. After two knocks the door swung open...

**_A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! ilovevampires479 wrote the part up to four hour later and Buffy-Eureka123 wrote the rest! Please Reveiw_****_!_**


	3. Litfield House

**_A/N Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. I hope you like the rest of the story! ~ Buffy-Eureka123  
_**

The figure that opened the door was not what they expected, she looked all to human for a vampire. Her hair was brown and her eyes that were once green, were now crimson. She showed them her fangs. Testing them.

Shane moved forward, stake in hand and Sarah relaxed. "Are you here to see the rooms?" She said.

"Yeh, we are." Emily said, she hoped Sarah didn't notice the fear in her voice. She did.

"Don't worry," she smiled, fangs and all, "I won't bite." Then she giggled and stepped aside to let them in. Shane went first, then Becca, Robbie and Emily. Eve followed with Claire at the tale. The house looked like the Glass house but the carpet and walls were different. Her carpet was blood red and her walls were dark green. Turning the corner to Sarah's living room and saw doughnuts on the table. Sarah was know where to be seen so Robbie picked one up and took a bite.

"Don't!" Sarah yelled, Robbie spat it out everywhere and started whiping his tongue with his hands. "Never mind..." She mummbled. "Blood doughnuts, my speciality." They all stared at her. She shrugged them off.

"You know, they aren't that bad," Becca, who'd snook off to try them in peice, was stuffing her face while all eyes were on Robbie.

"Who are you again?" Sarah asked.

"Becca Danvers," Becca said. If it was possible Sarah went paler that she already was, "oh, okay." Then the panic was over. "Ypu may go," She siad to Claire, Shane and Eve. They all gave her blank responses. "Please, I won't bite them, I promise."

"We're next door," Claire said before they left.

Sarah lead them upstairs and gave them all rooms. Robbie ran for the biggest spare room and bombed on the bed. Emily and Becca went in after him.

"No fair, we have to share and this is the biggest room!" Emily yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"Whose goin to stop me, you?" He threw it back at her.

"No, me." Sarah was standing in the door, arms folded leaning against the wall. Robbie gulped and left to the smaller room.

"Cool!" He screamed. Emily and Becca went running. "Water bed!"

The room looked like a hippie had just came in and threw up, it had orange and purple swirly wall paper and the carpet was fluffy and orange. The water bed was purple with blue covers and pillows. The bed frame had waves ingraved in the side. Robbie jumped on the bed, wobbled around and tapped at the lava lamp on his bed side.

Sarah laughed, "I went through a faze in the sixties, hippie crazy,"

"Oh my god, is that you?" Emily stared at the picture on the wall, it was Sarah, only she was wearing jeans that flared at the bottom and a rainbow belly top. "Hot," she said, "whose the boy next to you?"

"He's... nobody important, an old friend," She looked on the verge of tears. So they moved on the Emily and Becca's room.

There was a single metal bed in the corner and a big gothic double bed in the middle. It was the shape of the coffin the pillows were purple and the duvet was black. Emily leapt for it. And Becca went over to the small single bed.

"Another faze?" Emily asked, and Sarah nodded.

"After I had my heart broken I went through a gothic death faze," She said, Sarah loved going through her old memories.

"Was that the guy in the painting in Robbies room?" Becca asked. The look in Sarah's eyes said it all.

"So, why is it a double bed," Emily teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeh, I'm over 500 years old, no never had sex." And they all laughed.

They went down stairs and Sarah began to cook, but it turns out that spaghetti wasn't her best dish and the food burnt. Robbie suggested pizza and they all leapt at the idea. The pizza was gorgious and they all had a blast, laughing about Sarah's life and Robbie's embarassing experiences at school. In the end they all agreed that Litfield house would become their house.

"Oh Bite me!" Emily laughed and Sarah stopped smiling.

"I could you know," There was a silence before they all laughed again. It was perfect.

"What's your room like, is it all victorian?" Becca asked.

Sarah smiled and waggled a finger to tell them to follow. She lead them up the steps to her room. Sarah unlocked her door and showed them her room. It was actually very modern. She had a brown leather bed frame and a memory foam matress. The covers were green with blue flowers. "And..." Sarah said, "watch this." She pressed a button on a romote on her bedside table. A flat screen TV came up out of the end of the bed.

Sarah had a seperate bed linked to the window and it all looked so cosy and warm. "Wow," Robbie said.

"I thought..." Becca said.

"Nice," Emily whistled. "This is very very modern." Sarah smiled.

"Now, go get your bags from Glass house and movie in to the Litfield house!" Sarah screamed. They all yelled and ran back down stairs to get their lugage.

They all ran in yelling, making Michael and Shane charge to the door. When they saw the smiles on the gangs faces they relaxed. Becca waved off any hi's and how are you's and ran straight upstairs to grab all the bags.

"Catch!" She yelled to Emily and threw all the bags down. And then she did the same for Robbie.

"I'm guessing you're moving in?" Claire said from the living room.

"Yeh!" Robbie called back, "my room's ace, I got a water bed!"

"And I got a coffin!" Emily yelled, already unlocking the door again.

Shane smiled and went back to cuddle with Claire. "Get a room!" Becca yelled.

"Okay!" Shane yelled back and yanked Claire up the stairs and they heard Shane's door slam shut. Emily shivered and Eve laughed.

"Well see you guys soon," Michael said. And shut the door after them.

Robbie knocked on 714 Lot street and the door opened. They all followed Sarah into their new home.


	4. TPU

**_A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter written by ilovevampires479!_**

Becca awoke to the sound of a shreik from down the hallway. She stumbled out of bed and walked into Sarah's room.

"Are you alright" she mumbled, "you kinda gave me a fright."

"I'm fine," Sarah whispered, and sat on her bed "it's just... well... it doesn't matter."

"Come on," Becca said, "there must be something!"

"Fine," she replied, "I had a dream."

"Was it a nightmare?" Becca asked.

"No," Sarah said, "it was a good dream! But of something I can't have." She began to cry.

"Don't cry," Becca told her, she sat on the bed and put her arm around Sarah, "it'll be okay! What was it about."

"A guy," she said, "the guy from the painting."

"What happened to him?" Becca asked, "Is he dead?"

"No," Sarah replied, "he left me and I just don't know why,"

"Don't worry," Becca said, "you've got us!"

"Thanks." Sarah smiled, "Go back to bed, you don't want to be up all night. I'll be okay."

Becca nodded and walked back to her room. She slid into her bed and was asleep in seconds. When Emily awoke, she had no idea where she was.

"Where am I?" She looked down at the coffin bed she was sleeping in, "am I dead?" Her voice was panicked. She looked around and saw Becca laughing.

"Don't worry Em," Becca giggled, "you're not dead, yet!"

"I remember now," Emily said, and began to laugh, "we're in Morganville!"

"Yep," Becca replied, "I'm gonna have a shower, I'm going to TPU at 7:30."

"Okay" Emily said, "see you later!"

Becca got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. She walked down to the bathroom but not before banging on Robbies door to annoy him. The shower woke her up a bit but what she really needed was a coffee. Sarah was in the kitchen with a coffee mug in her hand. Becca didn't want to ask what was in it.

"Hey," Becca yawned, "you got any coffee?"

"Duh," Sarah said, "of course! The mugs are in the cupboard next to the microwave, the coffee is in the cupboard next to it and the milks in the fridge."

"Thanks," Becca said, making herself a cup of coffee. She then made her way to the front door where she saw Claire and Eve.

"Hey Becca," Claire said, Becca walked towards Eve's car and got into the back.

"So, what's TPU like," asked Becca.

"Well," began Claire, "most students don't know about vampire but a few do. Don't get involved with Monica, she's the big bitch of the college."

"Okay," Becca replied, they were now at the University, "ermm, where do I go?"

"That office over there," Claire said, pointing in front of her, "is the administration office, go to the desk and get your stuff. At your break, come over to the UC where Eve works."

"Ok, I'll try to remember that." Becca responded and began to walk to the office. She waved to Eve and Claire. There was no one else in the queue so she walked straight to the front of the line. There was a lady at the desk who looked a bit like a dragon, reading a magazine.

"What do you want?" She asked in bored voice.

"I'm Becca, I mean Rebecca Danvers," she said, "I'm new." The dragon lady looked through her files and gave Becca a few slips of paper.

"Sign all these," she said and went back reading the magazine. Becca signed all the papers and gave them to the lady.

"Excuse me Miss," Becca said quietly, "I'm done."

"Okay," Dragon lady replied and took the sheets off her, she handed her another sheet, "here's you timetable, now scoot." Becca almost ran away from the creepy lady, doing that she crashed into someone.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm so sorry."

"S'ok," he replied, Becca looked at him, he had dark shaggy hair, almost black, with beautiful hazel eyes, "are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks," she said, "ermmm." They both stood there for a moment awkwardly, "I have class." Becca broke the silence.

"Yes, of course," the boy nodded, " so do I."

All through physics, all Becca could think about was the hazel eyed boy. She wanted to see him again. She had never had this feeling before. Not with her previous boyfriends, Jamie and Ryan, this boy was different. Finally it was her break, she went to the UC and saw Eve.

"Hey," she said, "can I have a mocha please?"

"Sure" the coffee Bar guy said, looking bored, he charged her and placed the order over to Eve.

"Hiya Becca," Eve said whilst making the mocha, "how's your day been?"

"Fine," Becca replied, Eve handed over her drink, "I'm gonna find a place to sit, see ya!"

Becca walked around the tables trying to find a free one. She noticed the hazel eyed boy alone at a table.

"Hi, is it okay if I sit here?" She asked, "everywhere else is full."

"Yeah," he said, quietly.

"You're a bit quiet," Becca replied, and dumped her bag down opposite him.

"You're a bit loud," he said, smiling, "I'm a bit shy, I'm new."

"Same," she agreed, "about being new, I'm certainly not shy though!"

"That I can tell," the boy said, " what's your name?"

"Rebecca Maria Danvers," she said, "but if you ever call me Rebecca I will kill you, not literally, call me Becca or die!"

"Okay..." He said, trying not to laugh, "I'm Joshua Andrew Tyler, but if you ever call me Joshua, I will kill you, not literally, call me Josh or die." He said it in a mocking voice, she punched him in the arm.

"Okay Joshua," she laughed, Josh pretended to shoot her.

"Remember what I said Rebecca," he told her, she mimed stabbing him. They were both laughing at that moment. "You don't happen to know a place to stay do you? I have been staying with a weirdo for the last few days."

"OMG yes!" Becca exclaimed, "I mean, we have spare room at Litfield House, well it's a bit of a mess but we can sort it all out.

"Sure," Josh replied, "I'll meet you at the entrance at about three. I'll get the guy I'm staying with to drop my stuff over."

"Okay," Becca said, just as the bell went, "I'll see You later." For the rest of the day, all Becca really thought about was Josh. She couldn't wait until the end of the day.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! We'll be updating soon!_**


	5. Newbie

**_A/N: That chapter got NO reviews! Hellllooooo people, we like reviews! Even if you don't like it, review anyway! Please! This one is by ilovevampires479 again! Enjoy!_**

The day seemed to drag on, Becca kept thinking about Josh. When the final bell rang, Becca almost ran to the entrance. Claire and Eve were already there.

"Hi," Eve said, "how was your day?"

"It was alright," Becca replied, "I met this guy."

"Awww," Eve interupted, "that's so sweet!"

"He asked me if I knew a place to stay," Becca continued, "I told him that we had a spare room, so he said he would meet me by the entrance." Josh walked into view and waved. "There he is!" Becca blushed a light shade of pink.

"Hi," he said, nervously, "ermmmm..."

"Oh sorry," Becca said, "this is my cousin Claire and her best friend Eve."

"Hey, I'm Josh," Josh added, "I have a motorbike, I was wondering if, you know, you would have a ride and show me the way to your house." He looked nervous.

"Sure," Becca said, "I've always wanted to ride a motorbike!" Josh gave a small sigh of relief.

"Becca!" Claire yelled, "you can't go on a MOTORBIKE with a complete STRANGER!"

"Well," Becca began, "he goes to college, acts normal etc."

"Yeah! But so was Dean!" Claire exclaimed, shocked.

"Ermmm, who's Dean?" Becca asked.

"Some guy who looked and acted normal," Eve said, "but killed a lot of girls and nearly killed Claire!"

"Okay.." Becca said, "but I know Josh from college, I'm sure he's not like that!"

"I promise I won't kill you guys!" Josh said.

"Can we go now?" Becca asked, "I'll be okay!"

Becca smiled as she walked down to the cars, she knew she a small crush on Josh ao ahe was happy he was going to live with her. Eve and Claire walked towards Eve's car and waved. There were three motorbikes parked, Josh walked over to the bright red one and got two helmets from under the seat.

"Here you go," he said, handing her a helmet, "safety first!"

Becca smiled, "Thanks!"

"No probs," Josh said, "so which way is your house?"

It took a few tries to go in the right direction, Becca kept pointing one way then changing her mind. Josh strangely didn't mind, he lost track of time and enjoyed being with Becca, he barely new her so he wanted to find out more. Finally they arrived at Litfield House.

"Here we are," Becca said, "it's quite big and Claire lives next door." She pointed to Claire's house.

"Took us long enough," Josh joked, "hmmm, we took about an hour to do a ten minute drive."

"Hey!" Becca replied, trying not to laugh, "I am new here! And I, ermmm, haven't got a key."

"So," Josh asked, "how are yew going to get in?"

"I'll ring the doorbell stupid," she hit him lightly on the shoulder, "come on!"

They walked up the steps leading to the house and rang the doorbell. Becca took a a closer look at Josh, he was very tanned and hot! He had a lovely smile that could make girls melt at the sight but he didn't seem like a show off, he was quite shy!

Robbie opened the door, "Hey Bex," he said, "and, ermmm, guy."

"This is Josh," she said, "Josh this is Robbie, my twin, sadly."

"Hey!" Robbie exclaimed, "I am a great brother!"

"I was joking!" Becca replied, "keep your wig on!"

Becca walked in and yelled to Emily and Sarah she was home with a new roomie. They both came down to see him. Josh's stuff had already been dropped off by his strange roomie and were lying on the porch.

"Hey," Sarah said, "I'm the owner of the house and a vamp!"

"You know, your the third person who has tried that trick on me," Josh signed, "it's a bit lame."

"No seriously," Emily said, "it's true!" Sarah flashed her fangs, Josh screamed!

"Vampire!" He yelled pointing at Sarah, "she's, she's a vampire!"

"Yeah," Becca laughed, hardly able to control herself, "I think I can tell!"

"But, aren't you scared?" Josh asked, "She could kill us!"

"Naaa," Becca replied, "she's harmless, the town's ran by vamps."

"The founder's called Amelie," Sarah said, "and she's B- never mind."

"What?" Emily, Becca, Robbie and Josh asked in unision.

"Nothing," Sarah had four pairs staring at her, "fine, I was going to say she's, errmm, brought Sam back to life!" She gave a sigh of relief, it seemed to satisfy them.

"Who's Sam?" Robbie asked.

"Michael's granddad," Sarah replied, "Amelie was in love with him and he was killed by Bishop. Bishop is finally dead!"

"I'm completely lost," Josh added, "my old roomie never mentioned anything!"

"Will you guys stoptrying to scare him!" Becca laughed, "Come on, I'll show you your room." Josh nodded to the others and followed Becca upstairs.

"This is your room," Becca told him, "it's a bit victorian, but we can sort it out."

"Wow!" Josh exclaimed, "It's huge!"

"I have the biggest room," Becca added, "besides Sarah, her room is, like, double the size of this!"

"No fair!" Josh replied, "Why do yo get the biggest room?"

"Because I am totally awesome!" Becca answered, "And I do have to share with Emily."

"Fair enough," Josh said, "soooooo, what's it like living here?"

"I haven't lived here long," Becca replied, "I only moved here yesterday morning!"

"Cool," Josh said, trying to keep conversation, "ermmm."

"Why don't you unpack later," Becca asked, "I think we should have tea now."

"Okay," Josh said, "what are we having?"

"Well," Becca continued, "I am cooking, and, as I'm an excellent cook, I have no idea what to make."

"You're also a bit big headed," Josh laughed, Becca though a pillow at him, "I know, I know, you were joking."

"Hmmmm," Becca started to think, "we could have lasagne."

"Sure," Josh said, " I love lasagne!"

"Come on then," Becca said, running out the room and down the stairs.

"Have you two love birds been having a good time?" Robbie joked, Becca through a pillow at him.

"We're having lasagne for tea," Becca began, "NO exeptions!"

Becca walked into the kitchen and started tea. Robbie and Emily were sitting on the sofa, Josh sat awkwardly opposite them on the armchair.

"So, errmmm, you are?" Josh asked pointing at them.

"I'm Robbie, Becca's amazing brother as you already know," Robbie said, "and this is Emily, Becca's bezzie forever."

"Are you two, you know..." Josh asked.

"No way!" Emily yelled, "As if, he's an idiot!" Robbie looked slightly hurt, but brushed it off.

"Yeah," Robbie said, "as if!"

"Well," Emily said, "this is slightly awkward, I'm going to help Bex." She walked into the kitchen leaving the two boys alone.

"So Robbie," Josh said, "you like Emily!"

"No!" Robbie lied, he put his voice into a whisper, "is it really that obvious?"

"Nope," Josh replied, "I'm just good at finding out who likes who."

"Okay..." Robbie was cut off by a scream in the kitchen, both boys ran in to see what the matter was, closely followed by Sarah.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, fangs out ready.

"S-spider!" Emily yelled, "massive spider!" They others relaxed, they weren't scared of spider but Emily and Becca were in the corner of the room stood on a chair.

"Seriously?" Sarah laughed, "You two are scared of a tiny-whiney spider?" The boy laughed, Emily and Becca started to flick soap suds at them fro the washing up bowl.

"We surrender," Josh cried, "stop! Don't drown us!"

"It was funny though!" Becca laughed.

"Can we have tea now?" Robbie asked, "I'm starving!" The five of them sat down at the kitchen table and ate the delicious lasagne.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW! They make me write better!**_


	6. Emily's Story

_**A/N: Heyy, that chapter also got no reviews (I know I posted it not long ago but..)! Please review! This chapter is again by ilovevampires479 (I am now going to call myself Becca as it's quicker.) **_

_**We have done NO disclaimers so far so we are putting them all in to one.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the morganville vampires, or any of the characters! They belong to Rachel Caine.**_

After tea, Emily went up to her room, leaving the others asking Josh stuff. She sat down on her coffin bed and looked in the draw. There was a photo of her when she was about three with her mum and dad. She missed them terribly, even after what happened. She began to cry silently. She lay on her bed crying for almost half an hour when she heard a knock on the door, she guessed it would be Becca coming to her room.

"What?" she yelled, her voice trembling, "You don't have to knock, Becca, it's your room too!"

"It's not Becca," Robbie said, as he poked his head around the door, he saw here tear stained eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, quietly, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," he came and sat on the bed next to her, "come on, what's..."

"Nothing!" she shouted, interupting him, she began to cry again.

"You're crying," Robbie continued, "I won't tell anyone else, I just came to see where you had gone."

"I'm really sorry," Emily weeped, "it's just, when I was little, you know my parents suposedly died. It's just, my dad didn't until later and my mum died because..." Emily began to tell Robbie her story.

_Emily couldn't wait to start school, she'd been looking forward to it for ever! Her dad told her that she would have lots of new friends so she was very excited. Her mum, however, was going through a faze of depression after herparents and younger brother died in a car accident, Emily didn't realise at the time, but her dad did and he tried his hardest to make her be the woman she was. __Emily was completly oblivious to this. She was just excited to go to school and make new friends._

"You were excited to go to school!" Robbie interupted and laughed.

"Well," Emily said, "so were you, I remember Becca saying you were really excited!"

"Get back to the story," Robbie replied, defeated, "I won't interupt again.

_Emily went into her class and sat next to a nice looking girl._

_"Hi," the girl said, "I'm Becca, do you want to be friends?" Becca smiled at Emily sweetly."_

_"Yeah!" Emily replied, "I'm Emily!"_

_"See that boy over there," Becca said, pointing at a boy in the corner of the room, "he's my twin brother, Robbie, he was really excited about coming to school!" They both giggled._

_Emily was extremly happy at the end of the day when her dad came to pick her up, she had lots of friends. She told her father everything but his face was all blank, his eyes were slightly swolen from crying. When they came home, Emily's mum was lying on the sofa with some pills in her hand. Her dad ran up to her and snatched them from her hand. From this day on, Emily's mum would take pills and heroine. Emily soon learned about what would happen if hermum kept doing this and tried to help her dad stop her. One day, when Emily was only seven, they went into her mum's room and found her lying on the bed, not breathing. She died._

At this point Emily started to cry, Robbie put his arm around Emily's shoulders but didn't say a word, he let her continue with her story.

_After the funeral, Emily and her father sat on her mum's bed, crying. Although she had been gone for a few years, she was now actually gone! Never to come back again! The next week or two, Emily was very quiet. All her friends new that her mum died and so did all her teachers but they didn't know why._

"Now you know how my mum died," Emily told Robbie, "remember those few weeks when I was really upset?" Robbie nodded.

"What about your dad?" Robbie asked, "What happened to him?"

"Wel..." Emily began to tell the rest of the story.

_After a few months, Emily knew that she had to get back to normal. Most of her friends were annoyed with her after a while, they didn't truly understand what it was like to lose someone. Only Becca was really there for here, she was very kind to Emily and invited her over a lot. They became very close friends. _

_"Emily," Becca said, "do you want to come over to mine today? We are having pizza."_

_"Yeah!" Emily agreed, "that'll be fun! I need to be home by seven though!" Emily's dad didn't have time to pick her up anymore, he was so busy. Most days Emily would walk home alone. Emily loved going to Becca's place, her parents were really nice. They understood how Emily felt after losing her mother as they too had lost someone they loved. _

_When Emily came home she saw her dad lying on the floor with blood coming out of his head. She didn't know what to do. She dicided to call Becca's parents as they were responcible. They came over straight away and called the police. He had been murdered but the police didn't know why._

"They still don't," Emily said, and continued.

_Emily was taken to a care home at the edge of town, she hated it there. The staff were horrible to here and the foo was foul. Thankfully, she still went to the same school so she saw Becca. By now, Becca was her only friend as none off the other kids liked her, they couldn't understand why Becca hung out with her, but Becca still did. _

_By the time she was twelve, Emily had turned goth, the care home staff were very annoyed and tried to make her normal, without success. Emily ran away a few months later and lived on the streets taking food from bins and always having a massive lunch at school. She stole food from peoples houses and the school._

"Thats my story," Emily whispered, "I lived on the streets until Becca asked me to come with you to Morganville. It's so much better having a bed to sleep on and proper food to eat."

"Wow," Robbie said, "you actually lived on the streets! That's so awesome!"

"No it isn't!" Emily now speaking in a loud whisper, "I hated it!"

"Have you ever told anyone else about this?" Robbie asked.

"No," Emily replied, "not even Becca."

They heard people walking upstairs, Becca pushed the door open to see the two of them sitting on the bed together. Robbie quickly moved his arm fro off Emily's shoulder and walked quickly out of the room. Becca started laughing.

"So," Becca laughed, "you guys do anything?"

"I was crying and he came to comfort me," Emily told her, "about my mum dying. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Becca said and got ready for bed, "Are you alright?" Emily nodded and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Becca followed her.

"Night," Becca said as the got into bed. Emily went to sleep dreaming of her mum, dad and for some strange reason, Robbie. She thought about him a lot through the night.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Now type a review please! _**


	7. Life after death

_**A/N: This is my chapter about my character Sarah, hope you enjoy! ~ Buffy-Eureka123**_

It was three in the morning when Sarah woke up, she was sweating and her night gown was sticking to her. Her dreams were becoming stronger now she was back in Morganville. She walked down the stairs and went in the kitchen, somebody was already in there.

"Hey," He mummbled, transfixed on the cold coffee in his mug.

"Hey," Sarah replied and went to the fridge, she took out a plastic bottle and had a few sips, then put it away. "What're you doing up?"

"I don't know, ask the ginge in my dream," he smirked, but Sarah wasn't smiling. "What is it?" He asked. She felt tears pricking in her eyes.

"I can't keep doing this Josh," she told him. "I can't keep wishing he was here, because he's not, he left years ago and it's all I can do to cope." He smiled and her.

"Talk to Josh," Josh said and he and Sarah went into the living room. After they'd sat down Josh turned to her, "First things first. You have to stop calling this guy, 'he' or 'him' and actually tell me this dudes name,"

"His name's Zach." Sarah told Josh.

"Okay good, why are you having so much trouble moving on?" He asked. She gulped and started from the beginning.

_It was 1544 and spring had just started. Sarah had always loved spring, but not this year. This year she'd got a new job as Henry VIII's maid. And it was not fun. On top of all her chores the king wasn't the nicest man. He was abusive and a slob. He did what he wanted and nobody cared. For the next two years she suffered beatings and abuse she could hardly cope with. At night she cried till she fell asleep and when she woke up she always tried to think of one good reason not to hang herself, and by the end of two years, it wasn't easy.  
One hot summers morning in July 1546 she was sent to the old library to find a book for Katherine Parr on myths and legends. Katherine was always nice to Sarah and Sarah liked her. A man in his twenties was stood there staring at a bunch of old books. He was wearing loads of robes that looked like they belonged to an older person. "Oh ma'am, I appear to have lost my way." He said, and walked towards her. "I was looking for Sarah... Litfield. I think her name is. Can you help me find her ma'am?"  
_

_Sarah shook her head helplessly. "Why'dya wanna know? Ain't none of your business." She said._

_He tutted. "Now now, one knows how to speak better than that I believe. Grammar is a big part of one's life child," he grinned at her. "I only wanted to help young Sarah ma'am and I bet you know where I can find her." He raised an eyebrow._

_"I bet you already know where to find her, sir." Sarah said back to him._

_"I do indeed, but I always like to give my patients warning," he grinned._

_"Who are you?" Sarah asked._

_"My name is Myrnin of Conwy my lady and yours is Sarah Litfield, or is it Marrow or prehaps even Windersham?" He said. Sarah gulped. "If you don't mind me saying, I think Litfield is a better name for you Sarah and I think I can also offer a better life for you. One that requires a lot less sun and a massive change of diet. One as a vampire," she showed her his fangs. "Just say the word and your misery will end," Myrnin told her and took her hand in his.  
_

_"Yes," Sarah said and stared into his crimson eyes. _

_"Oh I always love it when they say that." And then there was pain. He neck felt like it was on fire, she tried to scream but Myrnin put one hand over her mouth and pulled her closer with the other. Then she simply passed out._

"What next?" Josh asked, clearly mesmerised by her story.

"If you're wondering how vampires are made, i don't know. I was unconcious, when I woke up all I wanted was blood." She told him.

_Sarah's neck hurt when she woke up and she was hungry. Myrnin quickly slit his wrist and let her feast. Then she almost returned to normal. "Hello!" A boy shouted from the library entrance. It was Sarah's brother Brett. He had become a knight over the past few months and took his job very seriously. "Sarah!" He screamed and lunged for Myrnin who ducked and slammed him into a book case, he jumped out the way as it toppled over. He hit Myrnin round the head with some books and as he fell backwards Brett drew his knife and went for Myrnins throat. Myrnin kicked Brett in his stomach and he leaned forwards, gasping for breath. Before Sarah knew what she was doing she went behind her brother, grabbed a hand full of his blonde hair and pulled him back till his head was tipped back on her shoulder. She turned and bit hard into the flesh of his neck, he began to go pale and then all the stuggling stopped. She dropped his body in a heap on the floor and went to help Myrnin up. Only then did she realise just what she had done. _

"Wait, you killed your brother?" Josh laughed.

"Yeh, I was just so hungry!" She complained and they both laughed. "It was hard at first, being a vampire, but Myrnin was really helpful. Eventually I started to call him either 'Papa' or 'Myr', we were like father and daughter. Then he went crazy. I couldn't help him, and after he killed Ada, I left for my own saftey and for his."

"Cool," Josh said. "Whose Ada? And whose Myrnin?"

"That my friend is another story for another time," Sarah giggled. "Claire might tell you if you ask nicely."


	8. Zach Glass

_**A/N: This is by Sarah!**_

"So, that's how you became a vampire then, now, about Zach and also the coffin double bed that Emily sleeps on?" Josh prompted. Sarah nodded.

_(1969) "Hippy fest!" Someone screamed from the street. Sarah roled her eyes and walked outside, the sun was just setting and she could now go and have fun. She had put on some light grey denim jeans that flared at the bottom and an orange and purple tie dyed blouse that went just underneath her chest. Sarah also wore a head band round her head and the ends of it fell neatly down her back with her dark brown hair. The hippie who had screamed went up to her and started flirting, she moved her index finger towards her and the boy followed her down a dark alley. Only Sarah came out, not much of a meal but the world would live without another annoying hippie. In a way she was helping the world. Time to help it some more. There was a large crowd of hippies dancing and throwing flowers over by a person singing about peace. She eyed an easy target. He looked 19 and had ginger hair. He wore a rainbow t-shirt and paint splatered jeans. Around his neck he wore the peace sign. At least it wasn't silver, Sarah thought, easy. She walked up to him and put her arms around his shoulders. She did the peace sign with her fingers. "Peace!" She shouted. The boy looked at her and smiled.  
_

_"I'm Zach," the boy said._

_"I'm Sarah," Sarah told Zach. Slow music came on and she began to dance. In her opinion it was much more fun to make the jerks think they're going to get lucky and then kill them, instead of just dragging them somewhere and drinking them._

"Sarah, that sounds like the ginge I saw in my dream," Josh interupted.

"It probably was," Sarah said.

_Zach began to dance aswell, they danced back to back, waving there arms in the air. Then closer till Zach grabbed her hand and took her to a quieter place, not out of sight of everyone and Sarah was forced to wait. "Too loud?" She asked him._

_"No, to crowded. Can't stand this many people." He said, Zach put his hand on the bare skin on herside and pulled her closer. "Should we go somewhere, quieter?" He asked and kissed her on the lips. _

_"Sounds good," Sarah said, "where?" _

_"I was thinking my place," Zach said and moved his hand further up her back. She was alway's told by Myrnin not to play with her food but it was a lot more fun, besides, what else could she do with her time.  
_

_"Sure," she grinned and kissed him back. "Let's go." And he lead her to an old appartment building, his room was 103. They were finally alone but all of a sudden Sarah wasn't hungry. He kissed her again and pulled the band off of her head. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt...  
_

"No!" Josh screamed, "No detail, skip to the bit where you find out he's a vampire."

Sarah laughed, "okay then."

_He kissed her neck, lightly at first, then he bit her, she yelped and threw him against the wall. His eyes had gone crimson like hers. His fangs were out. She was only wearing here short top and knickers and he was wearing his paint splattered jeans, no shirt. Sarah hissed at him.  
_

_"Oh crap, you're a vampire," Zach said and stood up looking embarassed. _

_"So are you," She said, stating the obvious. "You bit me."_

_"Well I thought you were a human, and you didn't know I was a vampire so you probably had the same idea." He said._

_She said: "Yes, so... you wanna go eat a hippie?" He laughed but agreed and they went outside after getting dressed._

"That was the day we got the picture taken," Sarah smiled. "One day Zach just never came home, I waited and searched but he never came back. He was the only good thing in my life, afterwards I turned goth and got realy depressed. I meet Brandon, Eve's old protector, he's dead now. And he helped me-ish. It wasn't love or anything but it was fun for a while. After he started hurting Eve and her messed up brother Jason, I told him I'd leave if he continued, anyway, he didn't stop, I left and got a hold of my life."

"Good for you, that explains a lot, even the double coffin bed." Josh said, "do you think he misses you, Zach I mean?"

"I don't know, I might go see Sam and see if he's seen Zach in the past few decades." Sarah said distantly.

"Oh god look at the time," Josh said, it was six o'clock in the morning. Josh yawned. "I'm going to take a shower, got TPU in the morning, see you Sarah, hope your prince charming arrives soon." She hit him and slumped back on the couch.

Sarah took out her phone and fiddled with it, then she dial a number and hit call. It started to ring.

"Hello?" Said the voice.

"Hi Sam it's Sarah," she waited.

"Sarah, crazy, Litfield?" Sam laughed.

"Since when did I earn that nickname?" She asked.

"Oh Shane told it to me, Shane Collins." He told her.

"I hate Collins. Michael's nice, but he reminds me off... nevermind," she choked.

"Yeh, since he's my grandson and Zach's his great uncle, it's not suprising really," Sam said.

"Oh, I completely forgot, sorry." She said back.

"Can we just talk face to face because I'm out side your kitchen door?"

She hung up and went to let him in. The last time she'd seen Sam was about twenty years ago. Her and Zach were still together and the three of them had raided an old farm.

"God wasn't the last time we saw each other like in 1990 something, thaty farmer was so scared," Sam laughed.

Sarah laughed as well. They sat down and talked till everyone else woke up. "Come on Robbie, get down here now!" Becca yelled.

"Fine!" He shouted. They both left after saying by to Sarah and Sam. Josh left later after scrunching his face at Sam. Sarah shook her head and he left. Emily was still asleep.

"So how's Zach?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Sam said, opened the door for Zach and left as quick as a flash.

"Hey Sarah," Zach said. She shrugged and walked away. Shane also came in behind them and said he was there just to stop any biting. Shane wasn't to keen on Zach anyway and he didn't want to be here. He'd also never really meet Sarah either.

"How've you been?" He asked, she still said nothing. "Look I've never been good at this, I never wanted to leave, if I'd had any choice in the matter I would've stayed with you forever."

Sarah looked into his eyes. "So, why?" she mummbled.

"Bishop," This got her full attention. "I was only let out ten years ago. I went home and you were gone. When Sam told me you were with Brandon and suposedly 'happy', I left you alone, because, well, I didn't want to ruin your life again," they were both crying. He went and kissed her. She kissed back then stood away and slapped him, hard.

"No, Zach, just no. I can't ever forgive you for not coming back, even if for ten years you were locked away, but this last ten years you let me believe you were dead. I can't ever see you the same way again." She slapped him again when he came forward. Shane smiled.

"Hi, I'm Shane Collins, nice to meet you. I'm sure this'll be the start of a good friendship." He stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you," she showed her fangs and shook his hand.

Zach left feeling dumped and Sarah told him never to come back again, ever. Or she would stake him personally.

_**A/N: Please, please, please review!**_


	9. Protection

_Ding dong. _The door bell at the Litfield house rang. Sarah answered it. It was Shane, Eve and Michael. Sarah let them in and lead them into the living room. Eve and Michael went to the kitchen and Sarah ran to get Shane a beer. He sat down with it. She cocked her hips. He looked confused.

"You don't own this house Shane," she said and pushed his feet of the coffee table. "And you didn't even say thanks for the beer," she pretended to have been staked in the heart.

"Oh, thank you," he said, she smiled and then he added. "Blood sucker," she grinned and took the beer off of him and tipped it on his head, then she chucked the bottle on his lap and walked away. Becca was in her room and Emily was just coming home.

"Hello, hello, to the living and the dead!" Emily shouted as she shut the front door.

"Where's Josh, wasn't he with you?" Becca asked swinging down the banister.

"No, he met this guy called Stan, they went out after that." Emily said. "Anyway, where is the living dead?"

"Dunno, probably in her usual hiding place that we aren't aloud to go in," she said back to Emily. Emily walked in to the living room to find Shane drying his head with his shirt. "What happened to you?" She asked him

"Sarah crazy Litfield," he said.

"I heard that," Sarah shouted. They all looked around, it sounded like it came from the floor but that was impossible.

"Hey so is the shower free?" Emily said changing the subject.

Shane pondered for a bit before saying: "yeah, Sarah was just running it but since she'd vanished..."

"Gotcha," she said and went up stairs.

She went in the bathroom and took her clothes off, then Emily opened the shower door and stepped in backwards. She felt skin touching her back and she yelped and turned to see Robbie, naked. Then they both screamed so loud.

"You're naked!" Emily shouted.

"So are you!" Robbie screamed.

Sarah jumped through the floor, ripping the carpet and wooden boards. She ran up the steps and raced into the bathroom. She was ready for attack when she ran in. Robbie and Emily were wrapping towels around them selves. Then she walked straight out the second she entered. Looking very very pale for a vampire.

"Shane!" Emily screamed. She ran down still putting her top on. Michael ran in the middle of them just before Emily could attack him. Shane on the other hand was falling over with laughter. He almost fell into the hole Sarah had made in the floor. "Right," Sarah said. "Common grounds now, all of you. I have some good news."

They all stopped and stared at her. She gleamed all over and held a giant parcel in her hands. Nobody moved as she headed for the door. "Now!" She said and everyone followed, Litfield and Glass.

"I still hate you," Emily said to Shane. He was still laughing about it. Robbie had already slapped him and so had Emily.

Michael was with Eve at Common grounds when they got there. He and Eve had speed walked to avoid combustion. Claire was also there with Myrnin. Someone Sarah hadn't seen in a very long time. Emily, Becca and Robbie had never meet him though. Once they'd got a table Sarah went to the counter with a list of drinks.

"Amy!" She screamed at the person behind the counter. Then she quietly said. "Long time no see," but the excitment was still in her voice. Amy or Amy Leigh, was Sarah's old friend. They were best friends through their human life and vampire one. "Look I have to go, we have to talk again," Sarah said and she went back to the tale after ordering a mocha for her and Claire, coffee for Michael, Robbie, Eve and a nice tea for Becca. Sarah didn't get Shane's order for what he did to Robbie and Emily.

"Sarah what's going on?" Becca asked.

"Well..." Sarah squeaked. "Take these," she handed sheets of paper to Robbie and Emily. "This one's for Josh later."

"Oh my god, they're protection sheets," Emily said. "Like actual protection sheets that like protect us."

"Yep, Amilie just sent them this morning," Sarah yelped. "So..."

Emily and Robbie signed as quick as they could. "Becca, Amilie wants you personally at her protection."

"Why..." She stopped, as Eve covered her mouth.

"Later, now lets finish up and go home." Sarah said.

When they reached the house and said good-bye to Michael, Eve, Claire and Shane, they went in side. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Mine!" Sarah shouted happily.

"Hello," the man at the door said, "my car has broken down..." He pointed at his car that was steaming on the curb. "...and I was wondering whether I could stay the night here."

"Sorry no," Sarah said.

"I don't really think you heard me, I'm staying _over._" He leaned in closer. Raised an eyebrow and made a face that looked like he was constipated.

"Sorry, wait not sorry." She almost slammed the door on his face but Becca and Emily got there first.

"Please!" They screamed in unison. Sarah roled her eyes.

"No, I'm not letting this creap in here," She snapped.

"Oh but Saraahh!" Becca said, "look at him," Sarah gritted her teeth and shook her head but let him in anyway.

"I'm Jordan by the way," he shook Becca and and Emily's hands but he just glared and Sarah, who gave him a flash of her fangs in return.

Josh was home already, and he and Robbie were sat on the couch when they all came in.

"This is Jordan," Becca squeaked. Josh sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"Isn't he," Emily said, then whispered, "...cute," and then Robbie followed Josh.

"How fun," Sarah sighed. And sat next to Josh. "Josh we need to talk about, you know..."

He went red and then breathed, "Zach?" She nodded.

"Later though, now we have to live with this lot," she choked.


	10. Thoughts

**_A/N: Hey, I know you guys might be getting bored of me doing loads of chapters. I also know that the last chapter was squished and rushed and it wouldn't have been if someone hadn't been rushing me (Becca). This chapter however is slightly different. It's called THOUGHTS because it has the thoughts of all the main characters in it but it is still structured like a normal chapter. We won't do a chapter like this again, probably, it's less likely if I'm not rushed. But the next chapter is like this as well. Hope you enjoy it!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own the Morganville vampires :'(_**

Robbie Danvers

I hate Jordan. That's all I'm going to say, if I say any more about that long faced cow I think I might do something I won't ever regret. I can't sit here and see my sister and the person I think I might have a crush on kissing up to him. It's only me, Josh and Sarah now. She seems imune to the Jordan disease, even Claire and Eve seem to be attracted to him and they're both in solid stable relationships.

"Robbie!" Josh shouted to me, "Sarah want's us!" I roled my eyes and sat up from my bed. I had recently decided that I'd spend more time in bed and less time round the insane girls.

"Yeah, yeah, coming!" I said down to him. My head ached, and this hippie wall paper made me feel dizzy still, but I was getting used to it. I wandered down the stairs, a guitar was playing but if it was Michael his hand must have been broken and even then it would have been better than what I heard. Jordan had gotten out Sarah's old guitar that her friend Amy had given her. She didn't even play it and she never had, it had just been sat there gathering dust.

"Wow, Jordie, that was amazing!" Emily shouted. I felt sick, _Jordie?_ That reminded me of Star Trek.

"Hurry up!" Sarah shouted from the floor. Then she lifted up the carpet and dragged me in. "Look, it's us three now. I know I sound like I'm crazy. Don't say it Josh." She pointed at him. He was going to use her nickname and to be fair it was kind of true, but I valued my life to much to tell her.

Josh Tyler

I was really trying hard not to call her 'Sarah crazy Litfield.' Shane had given her that nickname when she moved in. Personally I think it's because of the doughnuts.

"Look, I hope this doesn't sound like I'm, well, freaking out over nothing but haven't you guys noticed that Eve, Emily, Claire and Becca have been fantasising about Jordan?" She asked, I shrugged and nodded.

"He can't play that damn guitar," I said, "but Becca and Em seem to think he's the best at it."

"Exactly!" Robbie said and looked between me and Sarah. "Sarah why aren't you effected,"

"Good taste, I guess." She smiled. I shook my head at that, if she'd had good taste in men then it was after she'd been with Zach and Brandon. We talked a little bit more. Apparently only us three, Michael and Shane could know about this hide away because we were thankfully not obsessed with the jerk. Me and Robbie left first and Sarah followed a minute afterwards.

I went and took the guitar of Jordan with an evil grin. "Sarah wanted me to give it to Michael." I lied.

"Nooo!" Becca screamed. My god why couldn't she stop. "Sarah can't, Jordan's just to good at it!" I didn't answer I just went to the Glass house to give it to Michael.

I pulled Shane and Michael away to explain about the secret room.

"So how do we use it in the day?" Michael asked, "because I for one don't fancy bursting into flames."

I laughed. "You have one to," I told them. "The passages lead from our house to yours through a secret tunnel under the floor." I then showed it to them. "You can't show the girls, because of you know who..." I whispered that last part because Eve walked past. Then I left for home using the tunnel just to check it out.

Sarah Litfield

Seriously, I thought Becca and Emily had more sense than to fall for a guy like that. I knew what Josh was thinking when I said I had good taste in guys, he thought I didn't. And he's almost right. First there was Myrnin for a few years after I became a vampire, a few guys in the middle, then Zach and Brandon. I hadn't really thought about it that much but I do have the worst taste. My friend Amy, now she new how to pick them. Before she turned vampire she married a man named Bartholomew Collins and had three children named Sally, Parker and Ryan. Parker Collins is Shanes very great grand father. I wonder what it would be like if Shane found out. I will introduce them soon but after this madness is over. I'm in Morganville. What the hell am I saying?

_Ding dong. _"I'll get it!" Robbie called, probably just an excuse to get away from Jordan. "Oh hey Sam, sure come in."

Everyone else said a walm welcome to Sam but I felt this feeling in the air. I grabbed a stake just in case and walked down the stairs. That wasn't Sam. I went at vampire speed and pinned him to the wall. I flipped of all the shouts that I was getting, I just stared at him, at Zach.

"I said to never come back, ever again." I spat at him. He fell to the floor as I walked away. "Well?"

"I that..." Josh started. I nodded back to him. Josh crossed his arms and said:

"I have nothing to say to you," Zach looked taken back. He went closer to me and I pointed my stake back at him.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted. My arms felt week as he approached me, when he got close enough for me to stake him he grabbed the stake and pointed my arm at his heart. Everybody held there breath and I dropped the stake. In a panic I forgot what to do and I he grabbed me in a hug. I began to cry. Jordan roled his eyes and Emily and Becca sighed, it wasn't one of thoughs tired sighs or annoyed sighs it was a sweet one.

Zach pushed me away slightly so he could look at my face, then he kissed me. I didn't stop him, I felt bad that I didn't stop it but it was a damn good kiss.


	11. Thoughts Two

_**A/N: Hey guys it's me Sarah again. This is another thoughts chapter, it is the last one. If you like these little chapters comment that you do and we might fit more in for you. Thank you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: (Because apparently I have to do the same on each time) We do not own the morganville character (and I add) but we do own Jordan and the other 6 that we have done the thoughts for.~ Sarah  
**_

Zach Glass

God I missed this. Feeling her lips again. I know it's sounds wierd but I did. Eventually though she pulled away and turned around. No, please Sarah. I silently begged. Don't make me leave now.

"I think you should go," someone said, but it wasn't Sarah, it was the wierd kid who'd talked to me before. But Sarah shook her head.

"No..." she said, "he can stay," I smiled and did a silent dance, I shrugged when I got odd looks.

"Let me guess..." I said, "you're Becca, you're Emily." They both nodded. "Oh you must be Robbie?" He said that he was. "And that leaves Josh." Josh didn't move from his spot. I blinked and turned to the blond boy on my left. His hair was long and tied in a bobble. He wore well ironed jeans and a polo shirt. He also strangley wore a scarf.

"I don't know you," I said, then I realised that I did, it was the one Shane had called the gay freak show but I didn't want to say it to his face.

"I am Jordan, vampire scum." I choked down my laughter.

"Human scum," I joked and he lunged for me with a stake in his hand. I dodged and he landed on Sarah, he was going to stake her. Robbie and Josh seemed to notice as well because we all charged for Jordan.

"No, you're going to hurt him!" Emily and Becca shouted and began to kick us. "Leave him alone!" I was gob smacked. I pulled Sarah up and she was even more suprised than I was, so suprised in fact that she ignored them completely and went to Jordan with her game face on (being her vampire face) then she grabbed his neck and lifted him up, "my house, you got that, you can't go staking us at will. We can still feel and are basically like you only better." She paused, "you got that lover boy?" He nodded and she dropped him on the floor. She turned and smiled and skipped over to me.

Emily Pantiz

I don't want to be caring for Jordan. I think of other things to say and my mouth says otherwise. It's like some kind of spell. I really want to help Sarah but my brain has other ideas. They probably think I'm horrible for it but I can't help it, I can't really do anything.

"Oh Jordie are you okay?" I ask, no no I don't ask.

"I'm fine Emsy," He said. _Emsy?_ Now that was wierd.

I don't know what was worse, the fact that Robbie was looking at me like I was a horrible person or that Jordan was cuddling up to me and Becca.

"You Jerk!" Zach shouted. Oh yeah now there was going to be a fight. "You tried to stake her!" Sarah looked shocked at what Zach was saying.

"No, leave it Zach." Sarah said.

"No, Sarah I won't leave it alone. He tried to stake you, and I can't live with that." Zach said back. Robbie and Josh both nodded.

"Hey, if you hadn't of said 'human scum,' then I wouldn't have done that," Jordan hissed and wrapped his arms around me and Becca. I saw the pain in Becca's eyes and I knew she was injuring the same pain as me.

Then the door smashed open and a vampire blur came in, no wait two vampire blurs. Michael, and a female I didn't recognise. But Sarah and Zach did.

"Amy!" They both screamed. Sarah jumped up and went to hug her. Although Amy continued to stare at Jordan.

"You freaking idiot," Michael said.

"You dare try to stake them," Amy said after him.

Becca Danvers

I don't know how to write how I feel right now, sad, scared and annoyed. I don't like Jordan, but I have to like him. I don't know whether it's just me or if Emily is feeling the same way.

"Look, I don't know you," Amy said, "and over the years Sarah's made enemies but know way are you going to stake her."

"Amy don't," Sarah said, "it'll just make things worse. The last thing we need is Amilie and or Oliver coming into this." I thought about that for a moment. It was actually a good idea, maybe even Myrnin could help us. It might even be his fault... But probably not. Michael went up to Jordan and I stood in his way, I really don't want to get in the way of Michael but I didn't have a choice. Michael picked me up like I was weightless and put me down to one side. He took out some chains, clearly not silver, and tied Jordan to the wall on the hook Sarah had. I didn't even want to know what that was for. Probably an old torture technique of some kind.

Shane then walked in with Claire and Eve behind him. Amy beamed. I don't know why though.

"Shane!" Amy shouted and waved her arms in the air. Shane clearly didn't know why either.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh I'm Amy, Amy Collins." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Amy Collins..." He stared into space for a minute before finally saying. "No sorry, I don't know you." Amy looked slightly dissapointed.

"I'm your great great great great something grandma," Amy said. "My son Parker Collins. Your father must of mentioned him." Shane nodded.

"He was the furthest reletive we could trace back to." He said.

"Hey! Don't you remember me?" Jordan moaned. He had one hand tied to the wall and he was trying to break the chains.

"Let him go!" Emily screamed to Michael. He shook his head.

"You stupid vampires, you should all die for what you're doing to him," I cursed inside my head. This wasn't me, I didn't hate vampires. Jordan did, but not me. Sarah was shocked and so was Michael.

"Jordan?" Sarah asked looking at him with crimson eyes. "I think you should go, like now. Leave us and never come back," Michael untied him and me and Emily embraced him in hugs. He shook his head at Sarah.

"I have three words for you Sarah, all of you vampires actually," he said looking at Amy, Zach and Michael. "Down. With. Vampires."

"Right, get out of my house," Sarah yelled, a strange force came through the house, making him almost fly through the door.

"Noooo!" Both Emily and I cried, unwillingly, but he was already gone. I smiled inside myself but I knew he would be back soon...

_**A/N: This last part 'Becca Danvers' was by both me and Becca ~ Glasshousegang716**_


	12. Sleepover

_**A/N: Second to last chapter till Becca takes over for a bit. I will be back though. I hope you enjoy it and please review! ~ Sarah**_

_**Oh and for the person who posted to us, 'you should write chapters quicker,' we've wrote 11 chapters in about two weeks. You want it quicker, do it yourself. Sorry that was a little bit rude, it's just we're doing the very best we can.  
**_

After Jordan left things began to settle down, Becca and Emily started to come back down to earth, although it was still didn't know what happened to them. Sarah guessed that vampires had some kind of immunity which was later confirmed by trips to places that Jordan had visited across Morganville. Oliver had had to fire his new coffee girl because she refused to make Jordan pay for his drinks and Hannah Moses had seen Jordan in the station and then arrested anyone who said he wasn't perfect. She let them go after he'd left though. So at least the spell wore off.

Amilie came by that day to make sure that Jordan hadn't managed to stake any vampire or hurt anyone. An alert had been called on all the vampire protectors to watch out for humans under there care because everyone Jordan had come into contact with had tried to do something evil to vampires. Two vampires were already dead and three girls were in cages on founders square. Gina, Jennifer and Monica. Jordan had visited them earlier that week and they'd killed Ky Williamson and Terry Legger. They had both been Frank Collins drinking buddies.

"It's not right," Zach said, he hadn't spent the night, he'd come round in the morning after seeing the girls at founders square. "How can he be controling these girls?"

"And it's only humans," Michael pointed out.

"Could it be a glamour, like what Gloriana did to me?" Shane said, "that made me want to kill all vampires except Vassily and herself of course."

"No, I don't think that's it, she got vampires aswell. But this is just human girls or women." Sarah said.

"I still don't like keeping this from the girls," Josh said, "it's not fair on them."

"But if we tell them then they might tell Jordan." Shane pointed out, and Robbie, who'd been sitting quietly stood up and said,

"Can't Amilie just, you know, find him and kick his sorry ass out of Morganville once and for all?"

"No, it's not that simple, he has blood on his hands and we need to see if his charm can spread, out of the towns limits," Michael said.

"And someone must have helped him, otherwise we'd have all heard of Jordan before last week." Sarah said. They all agreed.

"Till then it's not safe for the girls, we need them together, somewhere safe." Zach told them.

"How about they all stay here?" Josh said.

"No, not safe for Sarah to be the only vampire, she can't keep herself safe from those four." Michael said. They all thought. "How about we all stay here, you know, Litfield house and Glass. We can all look out for each other." They all admitted it was a good idea and headed back to their seperate houses.

It was later when the Glass house came around. About five o'clock. Jordan had been spotted near TPU that day but no vampire was hurt. Becca and Claire had been forced to miss class incase Jordan came to see them. The girls and boys had clothes for the next day. Sam was also with them and suprisingly, Amilie had come with a very old fashioned night gown in her hand. She looked ghostly unsure about coming here, but Sam had insisted that she would be safe. The girls went in Sarah's room and the boys in Robbie's.

Once they'd settled in Eve suggested that they play 'Truth' like truth and dare only without the dares. The boys also did the same.

Girl's Room.

"Okay," Eve said. "Sarah, truth or truth?"

Sarah laughed. "Truth please, the second one, not the first."

"Are you and Zach back together, what? News spreads fast from one house to another." Eve said. Now all eyes were on Sarah.

"No," she said, "we aren't,"

"But do you want to be?" Becca said, "I mean, can't you see how he looks at you." Becca was always the one to notice these things. It was probably because of all the romance movies that her and Emily watch.

"I don't know." Sarah said truthfully, because well, that was the point of the game. "Honestly, I'd like to believe that we have a chance but..." Emily was smiling.

"Go for it!" She shouted. Sarah shook her head.

Boys room.

Shane was being asked by Michael if he'd ever think of cheating on Claire. It was an easy answer. No.

"My turn," Shane said. "Robbie, I choose you. When I made you and Emily go in the shower together," He paused. "Did she have a nice body?" They all laughed.

Robbie thought very carefully about his answer, "I guess so." He said. "Yes, she has."

Shane nodded, "Sweet," And Robbie frowned.

Gir's room.

"Apparently," Sarah said, "Robbie thinks you have a nice body," Emily looked puzzled.

"Vampire hearing," Amilie pointed out. It was the first think she'd said for an hour. Every one else was sat on the floor but Amilie was stood alittle bit appart from them.

"Come sit down," Sarah said and patted the space next to her.

"Can I have a chair?" Amilie asked, Claire pulled a leather bean bag chair next to them, Amilie carfully sunk into it.

"Now," Emily said, "I choose you Eve. How are you and Michael moving on?"

Something flashed across Eve's face. "Oh, ermm. I'm pregnant."

Boys room

"Oh my god," Sam said. "Did you guys hear what Eve just said," Michael must have because he was vampire running towards the door.

"What?" Josh asked. Nobody answered. He shot a glance at Shane and Robbie who shrugged.

Michael burst through the girls door and they all screamed. Then he lifted Eve into the air and spun her around. They were both crying. "Your pregnant!"

"Yes, oh yes I am!" Eve squealed. Everyone cheered.

Sam walked over to Amilie and they both started talking about something urgent, they both looked at Becca before Sam kissed her. At least two couples were happy. Josh had gone to see Becca who was trying to say sorry about falling for Jordan and that she kind of had a crush on him and now they were kissing. Shane walked up to Claire.

"You've always wanted to fit in..." Shane said, looking at all the happy couple around them. She smiled and kissed him. Emily felt sick.

"This is wierd right?" Robbie asked as he approached Emily.

"Not as wierd as you saying I have a nice body," Emily smiled and meet his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You do you know," He said between the kiss. She shoved him.

"I've always known there was something about you," she whispered softly and gently kissed his lips. He pulled her closer and kissed her full on.

That left Sarah and Zach who stood there next to each other.

"Maybe Jordans spell didn't completely go," Zach said awkwardly. "Since everyones kissing." He smiled at Sarah.

"I heard you, what you said about us." He said and touched her shoulder. Sarah flushed red.

"I..." She started, he stopped her.

"Don't say it, don't say 'I didn't know what I was saying' or 'I can't I'm sorry'. Just don't give me that okay. All I want is you to say whether there is a chance for us. A simple 'yes' or 'no'." He waited. Sarah blinked at him. She thought about 1969 and about when he left. She thought about when she'd first seen him again after twenty years. Sarah also thought about when Jordan had tried to stake her and Zach had stood up for her. She finaly said.

"Yes, yes Zach." Sarah smiled. She knew she'd made the right choice. Zach picked her up and kissed her. Becca paused and her and Josh cheered at them.

"Should we go somewhere quieter?" Zach asked her.

Sarah looked up. She licked her lips, she'd forgotten how good kissing Zach felt. "Sounds good," said Sarah, "where?"

"I was thinking my place," he smiled and grabbed her hand and they ran off at vampire speed. Emily did a gagging sound. And they all went to bed.

_**A/N: Thanks for being patient with the next chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it. ~ Glasshousegang716**_


	13. Make-upBreak-up

_**A/N: You'll be very pleased to know that it's my last chapter for a while! Becca will be doing the next few. I hope you've enjoyed my chapters! ~ Sarah (I'm not going to bother with the disclaimer. You guys know what it is.)  
**_

Sarah came back home through the back way looking very happy. Robbie raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed.

"None of your business. I'm only telling Emily and Becca." Sarah said.

"So it's offical, you two are back then?" Emily asked excitedly.

"I hope so," Sarah said and went to sit with the other four. "Now enough about me, what about you guys?" She smiled. Becca smiled and looked at Josh.

"We are now a couple," Josh said and kissed Becca. "So what about you and Emily?" Josh turned to face Robbie who was sat on the other side of the couch from Emily. They both shrugged, both refusing to meet each others eyes. Sarah shook her head.

"Well I'm making doughnuts, I do love doughnuts." Sarah said distantly and carried herself into the kitchen.

When the doughnuts were just about ready, the door bell rang. Becca went to answer it. "Oh, hey, come on it. No, she's in the kitchen. Yes I'll tell her."

"Who is it?!" Robbie called out.

"Zach!" Came Becca's answer. Zach came in and sat down. Sarah walked in a few minutes later.

"Doughnuts..." She half shouted half whispered as she stared at Zach. She froze and dropped the piping hot tray of doughnuts onto Emily's lap, she screamed and jumoed sideways. Robbie caught her in his lap. They both stared at each other. Becca went, _wit woo, _but Emily just gave her the finger and kissed Robbie.

Sarah however continued to stare at Zach. He looked down at what he was wearing, he smirked. "You like?" He said, "I found it this morning."

"What is it?" Becca asked.

"That's the same outfit Zach was wearing in that picture I have in my room." Robbie said. Sarah went up to Zach and smiled.

"I haven't seen that in well over twenty years," she said. Then the happyness ended by the sound of a woman screaming. They all scanned the room. Everyone was here.

"Right, Becca, Josh and Robbie. You three go round the street and check whose there." They nodded and left through the back door. That left Zach, Sarah and Emily to check Glass house.

"Why are both vampires coming to Glass House?" Emily asked, "surely it'd be better for you two to split up."

"Day time," Sarah said, not bothering to look back. Sarah shut the front door while Zach ran vampire fast to the door of 716. Sarah did the same and Emily had to the fence to catch up. They knocked and waited. No answer. This was bad.

"I'll kick it down," Zach offered, he did. The door crashed down and the three of them walked in.

"It was open!" Shane yelled, there was a sound of crunching bone and Shane yelped. Trust Shane, Emily thought, to make a smart arse remark at a time like this. Sarah gave Emily a stake and they slowly rounded the corner to see 8 vampire about 30 and above years old tying up the residents of the Glass house. They were all dressed like bikers from the 80's. One turned to face Emily.

"Oh you brought a snack. O possitive, my favourite." He smiled to Emily and showed her a set of black and yellow teeth. Emily gulped and tried to act unafraid. They could probably smell her fear though.

"Always you guys," Zach said, staring down the toughest looking vampire. Shane shrugged and bit back tears. Emily turned to find that Sarah had gone. Coward, Emily thought, or maybe just really smart, Sarah might have a plan. She hoped so anyway. Zach didn't seem to notice Sarah's dissapearence. Zach was now circling with the vampire. Tough guy, Emily's new nickname for him, lashed out at Zach who ducked and hit his stomach. He flinched. Tough guy then said something that Emily couldn't quite hear but Zach's eyes turned red and his fangs came down. Tough guy was strong but Zach was faster.

The other bikers were watching with a kind of hunger and amusment. Emily snook round the bikers and went for the weakest one. Emily staked him but he didn't fall, she'd missed the heart. "Crap," she breathed. It was her first time and she'd missed the heart. But then he turned round and fell over. She hadn't missed after all.

Another guy went for Zach. Two against one, hardly fair. There was blood on Zach's shirt and in his hair. Tough guy looked worse. There was a loud bang from upstairs, everyone turned except Zach who jumped on one of the bikers to fight. There was another sound of bone being broken and Emily saw Tough guy fall to the floor, not dead but all his ribs were broken and he had a stake in his heart.

Zach looked crazily happy, like he hadn't done this in along time.

"Don't kill them," Zach reminded her, "or you'll join Monica, Gina and Jennifer in the cage to burn." Emily was going to point out that they had just been released because they had been possessed to do it but she held her tongue and looked back at the remaining vampires. 2 down 6 to go. Zach got 4 in the time it took Emily to get one.

Emily turned fast and slashed the last vampire in the face with a silver knife. He staggered back and fell over a pile of bodies. And right into Eve's shoe heal. Thank god for Eve's wooden tipped heals, thought Emily. Eve cursed and Zach helped her take her shoe off. "Damn, I really liked those shoes." She muttered.

Sarah came down just in time to see the last vampire emerge from the kitchen and go for Zach's throat. He slid out of the way and kicked for the vampires face. The vampire grabbed Zach's foot in mid air and closed his fist. Zach screamed first then Sarah did.

Emily nelt there, half way through undoing Claire's chains, she saw Sarah's face change and she didn't look human at all.

Sarah ran for the vampire just as he grabbed Zach's throat. He crumpled to the floor. Emily held her breath and Saarh's cry of sadness and rage cut through the house. In seconds the body of the last vampire was in a heap on the floor.

Emily finished untying the Glass house and ran to Zach. She almost checked the pulse, but that would have been stupid. Emily stood there shaking and telling herself that this wasn't real.

"Jordan came," Michael said, "he told us we must pay or something..." But Sarah wasn't listening.

"Is he..." Emily couldn't form the words.

"Dead," Sarah said, "no." Relief flooded over Emily and she relaxed.

"Then..." She said, "how is he?"

"Healing slowly," Sarah answered, she was holding his head in her hands and was staring at his blank face. Sadness left Emily and was replace by anger.

"Where the hell were you?" She screamed. "You jackass!" Sarah was crying but she looked up at Emily.

"Busy."

"Not good enough!" Emily snapped. Sarah's eyes turned red.

"Do you even know how I feel? Do you think I just left, out of cowardise? Because that's not me, that's never been me. "I've always fought when no one else would!" Emily sank back next to Eve and Shane. She was scared. "If it were my choice I would have stayed, but I couldn't. There are things in Morganville that you don't no about, dangerous things." Then her eyes turned back to hazel because Zach was waking up.

"Man that hurt's," he said stroking his neck. He then wiggled his foot to make sure it was fixed. "Let's go home," it was a very good idea. Sarah smiled and helped him up. "Can you walk?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied, then he looked at Sarah and said: "Did you go about..." He paused. Sarah's face turned grim. "Yes. but let's talk about that later, I'm just glad you're okay." She kissed him and Emily thought she could hear Zach telling Sarah that he loved her and Sarah saying that she did to. It was all working out in the end.

They nodded and headed back to Litfield house after searching 716 for any sign of Jordan. Every one was safe, for now.

"OMG!" Becca screamed, "call me next time for back up!" She lunged to hug Emily, then Sarah but she just stared awkwardly at Zach.

"Safe and sound," Robbie said and gave Emily a warm loving hug..

"Till the next time." Josh laughed and put his arm round Becca's neck.

Back at home life was easy, not normal, because hey, Morganville. But by Morganville standards it was easy.

_**A/N: That's me done for a while now guys, hope you've enjoyed my chapters and in the words of Arnold ****Schwarzenegger, I'll be back. ~ Sarah**_


	14. Day After

**_A/N: Hey! It's Becca! I am finally writing a chapter again! I've missed writing this story so much! Sarah has written seven chapters in a row! It's so unfair! _****_Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampires._**

When Josh woke up, he still had the thought of kissing Becca in his brain. He couldn't believe she felt the same way. He rolled over in bed to see her lying next to him.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he yawned, moving a bit closer to her.

"Morning," she replied, she looked over at the alarm clock to see what time it was, "Shit!"

"What?" Josh asked.

"It's 7:20!" she loudly whispered to him, "We need to leave in ten minutes!"

"Just take the day of, " Josh mumbled, and rolled over.

"You've got to leave too!" Becca said, "Come on, if we're quick we can make it there on time."

"Fine," he said, "can I have a shower first?" But Becca was already in there.

"Sorry," she yelled, "I won't be to long!"

She came out in less than five minutes, gave in a quick but sweet kiss and went to her room to get ready. Josh stood outside the shower for a few moments before realising it was his turn. He stood, smiling like an idiot.

After they went to TPU, Emily woke up lying next to Robbie in his room. She sat up quickly and remembered why she was here. She smiled and lay back down, snuggling close to him. He automatically put his arm around her.

"Hey," he said, noticing she was awake, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded and then yawned, "do you think we should get up now?"

Robbie rolled over to look at his clock, "It's 10:30." he told her.

"I think I need a shower," she said, getting out of bed.

"Same," Robbie replied, yawning, "you can go first."

Emily walked down to the shower, but first went into her room to get her stuff. Becca wasn't there and her bed didn't look slept in. Emily checked in Josh's room, but guessed that they both had gone to TPU.

While Emily was in the shower, Sarah awoke in her room. She saw Zach lying next to her, smiling.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, "did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied, "no nightmares."

"Good," he said, smiling, his eyes began to flash specks of red.

"Zach," Sarah sat up in bed, "are you hungry? You're eyes are flashing red."

"It doesn't really matter," Zach said, "I'll go to the blood bank later."

"There are four living humans in this house," Sarah nearly yelled, "two of them are girls!"

"Oh yeah," Zach realised, "I'll go now then." Zach got up and began to walk out of the door.

"Errmm Zach," Sarah giggled, "you may want to get changed."

Zach looked down at his rumpled clothes, "That might be a good idea." He looked around the room, "I, err, I don't have any spare clothes."

Sarah laughed, "I'll go to Josh or Robbie's room and see if they'll let you borrow some." Zach nodded and smiled.

At TPU, in the UC, a guy was giving away flyers for a party. He had a t-shirt with the letters EEK on, the flyers were for the annual Dead Girls Dance party.

"Do you want to go?" Josh asked Becca, "it could be fun."

"Yeah, okay," Becca replied, "We can show the others and see what they think."

"Sure," Josh said, going over to the EEK people.

"Should we ask Claire what think?" Becca asked. Josh nodded.

"Hey guys," a voice from behind them said, it was Claire, "what's up?"

"We saw some people handing out flyers for a party," Josh told her, "it's called the dead girls dance. We wondered if we should all go."

"No," Claire said, shaking her head, "no way!"

"Why?" Becca asked, "it looks really good!"

"Two years ago," Claire began, "not long after I arrived in Morganville, Eve and I went to the dance. I, ermm, I was almost raped!"

"Oh," Josh said, "but where were the boys then?"

"Michael was a ghost," Claire replied, "and Shane was locked up in a cage."

"Michael was a ghost?!" Becca yelled, "And Shane was in a cage?"

"I'll tell you another time," Claire said, "but, we can't go!"

"Well, maybe if the boys went with us," Becca began, "they could stay with us all the time!"

"Let's ask the others back at the house," Josh said, "we can see what they say."

"Yeah, okay," Claire said.

Meanwhile, at Litfield house, Robbie and Emily had the place to themselves. Sarah and Zach had gone to the bloodbank. They were still quite awkward around each other.

"Ermm," Robbie began,"do you think we should get a job?"

"That would be a good idea," said Emily

"Maybe we could work in common grounds?" Asked Robbie.

"Okay," Emily said, "Eve works there sometimes, it should be fun"

They walked out the door, hand in hand, to common grounds.

**_I'm so sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be a lot better! Remember to review!_**


End file.
